Rampage! A Crazed Warrior's Savagery Awakens!
is the one hundredth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 23, 2017. Its original American airdate was March 2, 2019. Summary Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi discuss Krillin being eliminated. Master Roshi pulls the group together by reminding them that they still have nine people left. Android 17 and Android 18 both criticize Krillin for letting his guard down, with 18 also telling him that the money he used for his training equipment has been put to waste. Krillin apologizes, and Champa teases Beerus about the countdown to Universe 7's erasure having started. Champa points out that another warrior may be on the verge of being defeated as Vegeta is having trouble against Auta Magetta and Botamo's teamwork. Vegeta is pushed on the other side of a smoke cloud, and he is suddenly confronted by Cabba. As Cabba walks towards Vegeta, Murisam of Universe 10 and Nigrissi try to attack Cabba, but Cabba easily parries them and knocks them off the stage without even directing his attention to them. Cabba turns into a Super Saiyan, telling Vegeta that it is time for him to drop off. Hit destroys Narirama's body, and threatens him to jump off before he is knocked off. Narirama tries to use his trump card, a cannon blast from the core on his chest, but Hit uses Time-Skip and finger-flicks Narirama off the stage before he can fire the attack. Ea is distraught that his warriors are being defeated one after another. Kale is seen fighting Methiop of Universe 10, and she lands a weak punch, but he easily shakes it off, punching her in the stomach. As Kale backs off, she steps on Napapa's foot, who grabs her by the hair as Methiop keeps punching her. Kale is knocked out, and Napapa calls her a weakling as he knocks her off the stage. Before she falls, she is saved by Caulifla. Caulifla tells her protégé to rest, and confronts her attackers, turning into a Super Saiyan and telling them not to underestimate her. Caulifla immediately attacks Methiop, sending him flying with a barrage of punches, and wrestles with Napapa, landing a suplex on him and causing him to fall off. Caulifla goes back to Kale and tells her that she's stronger than she thinks. She tells her to go win a fight against Goku, who is currently fighting Jimizu from Universe 2. Jimizu teleports all around Goku, and as he tries to attack, he is knocked off by Caulifla. Caulifla asks Goku about him turning into a Super Saiyan with a color she never saw before and tells him to teach her how to become one so she can beat him up. Goku says that she isn't ready for Super Saiyan Blue, and Caulifla is angered at this, telling Kale to transform so they can defeat Goku. Kale tries to do so but fails. Goku, disinterested, asks if he can leave, but Caulifla tells him to hold on, transforming into a Super Saiyan Third Grade. Goku is impressed by Caulifla's talent, and Caulifla challenges Goku to a one-on-one but is too slow to land a blow on him. Goku, knowing all about the form and its drawbacks, tells her that the form is too slow and is a liability in a fight. Goku tells her that she should be aiming to become a Super Saiyan 2, also showing her the form. Caulifla is fascinated, and tells him that she became one once but hasn't been able to do it since Kale's first transformation. Caulifla succeeds in becoming a Super Saiyan 2, and Goku is impressed, saying she might be able to reach Super Saiyan 3, but she should work on mastering Super Saiyan 2. Caulifla and Goku prepare to fight, and they fight an equal battle. Kale tries to console Caulifla, but Caulifla ignores her as she is having fun fighting Goku. Kale tries to support Caulifla, firing a ki blast at Goku, but Goku asks her to not interfere. Kale meekly asks Caulifla if she is a bother, but Caulifla disregards her question, which sparks Kale and causes her to cry. Her sorrow then turns into animosity, and she gains a hatred for Goku that drives her to transform. Goku and Caulifla stop their fight, distracted by Kale's power up, with Vegeta and Cabba also distracted. Goku is shocked at how strong Kale is, and Kale immediately attacks Goku, with the impact almost knocking Caulifla off the stage but she is saved by Hit. Hit tells her that she woke up quite a beast, and Caulifla realizes Hit used Time-Skip to save her, thanking him. Vegeta tells Goku to be careful, saying that Kale's transformation might be the true form of a Saiyan, and Kale directly attacks Goku, who tries to fight back but is unable to do a thing against her. After Goku is knocked away, he becomes a Super Saiyan Blue and charges a Kamehameha as Kale walks towards him. However, Kale easily shakes off the blast and continues to walk forward, grabbing Goku by his face. Piccolo comments that Kale cannot control her power, and she gives in to her rage and powers up, sending a number of ki blasts throughout the entire stage and eliminates Methiop in the process. In the ensuing chaos, Kale walks towards Goku again, but she is confronted by Vewon who restrains her, saying they will not allow anymore violence. Kale breaks out of Vewon's Justice Whip and knocks him off the stage. The other Pride Troopers watch Kale as she lets out a loud roar, and Jiren springs into action. Hit points out that if Kale goes too far and kills someone, she'll be disqualified, and Caulifla tries to calm Kale down. Kale suddenly appears and tries to attack Caulifla in her blinding rage, but Jiren sends her flying with a Power Impact, causing a huge explosion. Hit confronts Jiren as Kale, unconscious, is caught by Caulifla. When Goku appears, Hit and Caulifla fall back, and Goku and Jiren once again confront each other. Major Events *Goku crosses paths with the female Saiyans from Universe 6, Caulifla and Kale. *Kale transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time during the Tournament of Power. *Jiren defeats Kale in one attack. Battles *Android 17 vs. Jirasen *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Botamo and Auta Magetta *Cabba vs. Nigrissi and Murisam *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Super Saiyan) (off-screen) *Hit vs. Narirama *Kale vs. Methiop and Napapa *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) vs. Methiop and Napapa *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Jimizu *Caulifla vs. Jimizu *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan Third Grade/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vikal vs. Rubalt *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Everyone *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vewon *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Jiren Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Third Grade *Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Atsushi Nikaido *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Akihiro Ota, Yong-ce Tu, Shunsuke Okubo, TAP Differences from the manga *Murisam is eliminated by Cabba in the anime and by Android 17 in the manga. *Nigrissi is eliminated by Cabba in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *Narirama is eliminated by Hit in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *Napapa is eliminated by Caulifla in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *Caulifla is shown to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in the anime, something that she did not do in the manga. *In the anime, Kale transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time during the Tournament because of Goku. In the manga, it is because of Frieza. *Methiop is eliminated by Kale in the anime and by Android 17 in the manga. *Vewon is eliminated by Kale in the anime and by Kefla in the manga. *In the anime, Kale uses the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation multiple times. In the manga, she only uses it once prior to becoming Kefla. Trivia *Kale is given more references to Broly. She is seen using a clothesline on Goku, dragging him on the ground by his face, [[Blaster Meteor|sending ki blasts in every direction]], and even walking through Goku's Kamehameha unfazed like what Broly did in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *The scene where transformed Kale repeatedly smashed Goku to the arena strongly resembles the scene from where did so to , calling him a puny god. Coincidentally, Goku was in the godly Super Saiyan Blue state when he fought Kale (who strongly references the Hulk in appearance and demeanor while in her Legendary Super Saiyan form). The same attack is used again by Broly in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Vegeta notes that Kale's transformation may be the true form of a Saiyan, possibly referring to the Original Super Saiyan. In the Funimation dub, Vegeta claims its "possibly" the Legendary Super Saiyan. *In the Funimation dub, there has been a script change in Kale's dialogue after the transformation. Instead of calling Goku with his name 'Son Goku' (as the original Japanese version did) 8 times, Kale calls Goku with 8 different verbal blows, each time adding 'Goku - the'; *#Destroyer of Lives *#Ruiner *#Arrogant *#Parasite *#Undeserving *#Vulnerable *#Stubborn *#Spineless Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 100 (BDS) es:Episodio 100 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Fora de controle! Um guerreiro enlouquecido desperta! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 100 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super